criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Gloria Hayes
"Gloria" redirects here. For the building superintendent, see Gloria Roach. For the Mexican immigrant, see Gloria Fernandez. ) |affiliation = Grimsborough Police Department Chicago Police Department (formerly) |rank = Police Detective |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: Snake in the Grass (s5)}} Gloria Hayes is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Police Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, she serves as a partner to the player throughout the season. Profile Hailing from Chicago, Gloria is 41 years of age and worked for the Chicago PD prior to her tenure to the department. She has brown eyes and long wavy brown hair. She wears a burnt orange blouse under her black police coat, as well as a badge of the Grimsborough PD. Furthermore, she wears golden feather earrings, a gold pendant, and red lipstick. Gloria is described as energetic, forthright, outgoing, and diligent. Despite being divorced, she has a son named Carter and loves any time she spends with him. She unwinds from her job by binge-watching television. Per her suspect apperance in Hear My Cry, it is known that Gloria knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno. Events of Criminal Case Snake in the Grass Shortly after arresting Nathan Pandit's killer, the player met up with Gloria, who was also on her first day in the police force. She introduced herself, saying she was from Chicago and was excited for a smaller town like Grimsborough. She also said that she followed her ex-husband here to spend more time with her son, Carter. Since his birthday was coming up, Gloria asked the player if they could accompany her in finding a gift for him in the zoo shop. While there, they found a DVD of CCN's "Grimsborough: A Year in Review". From the DVD, they found out that a satellite had crashed into Grimsborough a year ago, but fortunately, nobody was harmed. Having just found out about the incident, and shocked by it, Gloria turned to Jones, who clarified that a commercial satellite had suffered a technical difficulty and crashed into the empty forest. He also said that people had mostly forgotten about it by now. Too Cruel for School Hear My Cry Gameplay The player may choose Gloria to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in The Conspiracy where she teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 1-hint partner. Trivia *Gloria is one of the characters (aside from the victims) to have appeared as a clue in a crime scene. *Gloria is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect in a case. *Gloria is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy) *Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy) *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Cross My Heart (Case #4 of The Conspiracy) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy) *Stonewalled (Case #8 of The Conspiracy) Gallery Screenshots GHayesConspiracyC232.png|Gloria, as she appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy). GHayesConspiracyC237.png|Gloria, as she appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of Conspiracy). Gloria-Case232-2.png|Happy Gloria-Case232-16.png|Smiling Gloria-Case232-8.png|Excited Gloria-Case232-13.png|Confident Gloria-Case232-5.png|Grinning 1 Gloria-Case232-9.png|Grinning 2 Gloria-Case232-18.png|Grinning 3 Gloria-Case232-15.png|Fantasizing Gloria-Case232-14.png|Winking Gloria-Case232-11.png|Indicating Gloria-Case232-4.png|Compassionate Gloria-Case232-3.png|Unsure 1 Gloria-Case232-12.png|Unsure 2 Gloria-Case232-20.png|Unsure 3 Gloria-Case232-17.png|Shocked Gloria-Case232-7.png|Clueless CHayesConspiracyMi.png|Carter Hayes, Gloria's son. GHayesConspiracyMC237.jpg GloriaPartnerConspiracy.png|Gloria being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Gloria fills in a report for the player. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Gloria and Jones validating the player's final score after a crime scene investigation. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Promotional images GloriaHayesConspiracy.png|Character reveal. The Conspiracy.png|Gloria appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Suspects